


圣诞老人七号 Santa Claus CR7

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cristiano as Santa Claus, Letters to Santa, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 作为男主人，哈梅斯一向是负责在圣诞节的凌晨爬起来往袜子里塞东西的那一个。可是今年似乎正牌的圣诞老人要来跟他抢生意了。写于2017年圣诞节





	圣诞老人七号 Santa Claus CR7

圣诞节凌晨，天还沉沉地黑着，整个房子一片寂静。在这样的时刻，大约确实只有每家每户的“圣诞老人”会从温暖的被窝里爬出来，肩负为他们的乖孩子送礼物的重任。哈梅斯蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊，在萨洛梅的门前微微停留。

他还记得去年圣诞节，为了满足萨洛梅见一见圣诞老人的小愿望，他真的穿上红色棉袄和圣诞帽，从外面爬进自己的房子。他假装在客厅里摸索着找圣诞树，还偷吃桌上的小姜饼人，心里清楚小宝贝就躲在楼梯附近偷看呢。那一晚萨洛梅快乐的笑容会在他的记忆里珍藏到他生命的最后一个圣诞节。

而今年，大概是已经见过一次，满足了梦想，萨洛梅早早宣布过她不会再打扰圣诞老人工作，于是哈梅斯也就没有换掉睡衣。现在可爱的小公主正沉浸在甜美梦乡里，他多想溜进去给她一个温柔的额吻。

不过，好吧，眼下他有更重要的任务要完成。

他下楼梯的时候隐约觉得客厅里有窸窸窣窣的声音。应该是幻觉吧，且不说他家严密的安保措施，难道小偷不过圣诞吗？谁会在圣诞节还溜进别人家里啊？

呃，他是说，除了圣·尼古拉斯啦。但那又不是真的，对吧？

然而当他走进客厅，看见熄灭的壁炉里一个圆滚滚、红彤彤的屁股一拱一拱地往外钻时，吓得差点把满满一怀的礼物掉了一地。

“你是谁？！”哈梅斯飞快把礼物放到沙发上（他可不希望弄坏了萨洛梅的芭比娃娃），警惕地盯着那个红屁股慢吞吞地爬出壁炉，站直了身体。

“放轻松，小伙子，你知道我是谁。”那个可疑的家伙不紧不慢地开口，声音里还带着笑意。他一边转过身来面对哈梅斯，一边拍打着身上的灰尘，尽管他其实很干净。因为这壁炉完全就是个摆设，说真的，哥伦比亚可是个热带国家啊。

是的是的，你穿了一身红，头顶还歪歪地戴着红色白边的三角帽，我知道你要“扮成”谁。但是——他看着那身红色短马甲和红色休闲裤，还都是 **修身款** 的，完美勾勒出男人修长健美的身形，他甚至连白胡子都没有！哈梅斯感觉自己的圣诞观被侮辱了，去年他扮的都比这敬业好吗，他至少穿的是棉袄，还在里面塞了超多填充物让自己看起来肥胖笨拙，冒着差点被汗闷死的危险。可这算什么？连萨洛梅都不会相信这个圣诞老人的！

他忍不住靠近了一些，因为这个从他家（不存在的）烟囱里爬进来的（可疑的）“圣·尼古拉斯”已经非常自来熟地从餐桌上倒水喝了：“不介意我喝点水吧？你们这儿真难找，还远，我的驯鹿跑得腿都快断了，还好赶上了。”他咕嘟咕嘟地喝了一大杯。

哈梅斯眯起眼，是他的错觉吗？为什么觉得这声音如此耳熟？像是那个平安夜才与他通过电话，他以为自己绝不会错认的嗓音……他咽了咽唾沫，几步上前，借着窗外的月光看清了那张脸。

“克、克、克……克里斯？！”

天啊，他吓得口吃都犯了。

“什么克克克克里斯，”那人嗔怪地看了他一眼，“我是圣诞老人。”

别搞笑了，圣诞老人长了一张克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的脸？你他妈在逗我？

“不要说脏话，脑子里也不行。不乖的小朋友是没有礼物的。”那人顶着克里斯的脸一本正经地说。

哈梅斯这下更惊恐了：“你知道我在想什么？”

“别怕，我们有脏话探测器，如果你说脏话我们就会知道，其他没关系。”

这简直……太不可思议了。这整一套说辞都像是哄小孩的，可是话说回来，圣诞老人整个设定就是针对孩子们的不是吗？况且他眼前的这个，老天，他真的和克里斯一模一样。不只是长相和身材，还有他的声音，他的动作，他不经意的小习惯，甚至他笑的时候弯起嘴角的方式。这一切都是哈梅斯永远刻在心里的细枝末节，他曾以为自己是绝无可能认错的，但是……

但是克里斯不可能在这儿。他在葡萄牙陪伴他的家人，正如哈梅斯也要陪伴他的萨洛梅一样。他们昨晚刚通过电话，在葡萄牙的午夜也就是哥伦比亚的傍晚，互道平安。即使是在方才的美梦里他也不敢奢望克里斯会和他一起度过圣诞，尽管他所能想到最好的圣诞礼物就是晨光中克里斯的一个早安吻（还有萨洛梅的彩笔画）。

“你是真的圣诞老人？”他迟疑地说，“可你为什么……你看起来——”

“哦，他们都说那个叫克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的长得挺像我。”那人大言不惭地说，哈梅斯才不信，他们绝对是说你长得像C罗才是真的，“我是圣诞老人七号。就，你知道，现在孩子这么多，一个圣诞老人是忙不过来的。每个孩子心里都会有属于他的圣诞老人形象，而有一些超受欢迎的形象，有许多孩子都在幻想的，就会成为一个新的圣诞老人。最多的当然是那个——”他比划了一个超大啤酒肚，“得了糖尿病的胖老头。除了他就是我啦！因为所有的孩子都爱我，不管是小男孩还是小女孩。”

呃，当然有很多孩子崇拜克里斯，他确信这一点。但是孩子们居然会想象克里斯是圣诞老人？认真的？

糟糕的是，他已经开始有些相信这件事了。老天，他懂事以来建立的圣诞观都被毁掉了。

“所以这里是萨洛梅·罗德里格斯小朋友的家对吧？”这个圣诞克里斯从口袋里掏出一封信，哈梅斯在信封上看见了丹妮埃拉的笔迹，写着一个北极的地址和圣诞老人收之类的字样。天啊，他为什么一点都不知道这回事儿？

圣诞老人摊开信纸，柔声朗读起来：“致亲爱的圣诞老人：你好，圣诞老人，我们一年没见啦！去年我悄悄地躲在楼梯上看着你给我送礼物，我想你肯定知道了，但是没有为此责怪我，真是太感谢了。那天你带给我的快乐让我开心了整整一年，这一年我都表现得非常非常乖，爸爸妈妈都说我一定还能上你的名单。今年我的愿望有两个，除了芭比，我还想要让爸爸也见一见你。我想要让爸爸也感受这样的快乐，我想要他开心一整年。我会太贪心了吗？我不是坏孩子，如果只能有一个礼物，请收走我的芭比吧，只要让爸爸见见你就好。谢谢你！——你乖巧可爱的，萨洛梅。”

噢，天啊。

这真是……太甜蜜了，哈梅斯感觉自己的眼眶在发热。他一向知道他的萨洛梅是个小天使，但这封秘密的圣诞愿望信像一颗蜂蜜糖一样化开在他的心上。没有语言能表达他此刻内心的感动，这一年这个小家庭，他们三个人，发生了太多变化，但现在他明白有一些永远不会变坏只会变得更好的，是他们彼此间的爱。

他低下头捂住眼，如果在圣诞老人面前哭出来会不会有点太那什么了？糟糕，他都已经开始害怕圣诞老人嫌他哭得太“不乖”了，大概是也变成四岁了吧。他甚至希望自己真的是四岁，天真单纯，没有疑虑，能真正地用这份感动和快乐包裹住接下来的整个2018年，不让萨洛梅珍贵的一个愿望太快消逝。

有一只手掌落在他的肩膀上，是圣诞老人七号。他低声哼着安抚的词句，像哄一个哭泣的小宝宝似的把哈梅斯揽进怀里。他的怀抱真的也像克里斯的一样温暖可靠，隔着不厚的红马甲，哈梅斯听见了坚实有力的心跳，真切地感受到自己被深深爱着。

“谢谢你。”他轻声说，“在这个日子里能有你真的太好了。”

“噢，所以你还是发现了。”

“是啊，否则没法解释圣诞老人的西班牙语为什么有葡萄牙口音。”

“什么？不可能！我西班牙语说得可好了！”

他在克里斯胸口闷闷地笑了，然后抬起头，“你什么时候赶过来的？我们打电话的时候你在哪儿？”

“还在家里，陪家人过了零点然后坐专机来的，刚好赶这个时差。”

“所以，早有预谋？”

克里斯挑起眉，满脸得意：“我可是几个月前就收到萨洛梅的信了，丹妮埃拉给我的，你家钥匙也是。我可是策划了好久。”他挥着信纸炫耀，被哈梅斯一把抢下，他得把这个收藏起来。

“还有我的那个故事，不错吧？有一会儿你是不是真的信了？”他见哈梅斯诚实地点头，骄傲得不要不要的，“那个是小克里斯想的！老天，我家宝贝真是太天才了，跟他老爸有得比……”

呃嗯，这就说得通了，还在奇怪你哪来这么棒的想象力呢。哈梅斯感觉有些好笑，这家伙哪里像圣诞老人，他比较像还会相信圣诞老人的小孩子。

他伸手揪了揪垂挂在克里斯前额的白色毛球，示意他往上看。壁炉顶上装饰着一丛翠绿的槲寄生。

“本来挂在壁炉上，就只是装饰品，没打算——你懂的。”他调笑着，“我可不知道会有人从这里头钻出来。”

克里斯眨了眨眼，“敢对圣诞老人做这种事？我要把你从名单上划掉了。”

“在槲寄生下，即使是圣诞老人也不能拒绝一个吻。”哈梅斯耸耸肩，然后伸手将他的圣诞老人拽进亲吻里。

他再次确定了这是属于他独一份的圣诞老人七号，毕竟，一般来说纯洁的圣诞亲亲才不会伸舌头呢，是吧？


End file.
